anti ANZU bashing
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: peachshipping.


Anime Otaku: I do not own YUGIOH. I only own this fic.

Otaku Sama: Flames towards my hikari will be removed/blocked so don't try.

Anime Otaku: In this fic guys are allowed to hit girls but only if necessary. Also, no character bashing, especially towards Anzu-chan

Bold- anzu's response in thoughts.

* * *

Anzu was in a corner. These voices were in her head. _You're a slut. _**I am not**. _You only went with Yugi for Atem. _**Lie! I love both of them equally as they're both my friends**. _Shut up! All you talk about is friendship this and friendship that! You're weak and pathetic! You should go to hell where you belong, slut! Stop getting in the way of puzzleshipping! _**Yamete!**

Anzu picked up a sharp object and began piercing the blade at her hand and later, her thigh thinking, m_aybe they're right. I'm not normal. I'm just some friendship yapping freak of nature!_ Anzu began sobbing to herself, head down, as the tears landed on the floor.

Yugi, Jonouichi, and Honda were looking for Anzu. Suddenly, they saw an old house. Yugi started to remember the days when he and Anzu always go there after school during junior high. Grandpa was okay with it. "Anzu might be there. Should we take a look you two?" Yugi asked.

"Eh? I guess there's no harm checking there. Unless if Jonouichi is scared."

"Hey!"

They went inside the enfeebled house. I as I entered the building, I heard something. It sounded like a girl crying. They followed the noise and found a door. They opened the door wide and saw their friend, in a corner.

"Anzu!"

Yugi ran towards her. He turned her body towards him, only to see instead to see an expression of despair and guilt on Anzu's face, along with her beautiful body pierced in blood as well as the wall. The three boys read the words at the wall in shock. Yugi spoke first, holding his tears as his heart broke from what he read. "D-did she write this? No! Anzu couldn't have written about herself like that! She wouldn't say things like that about herself!"

Before Yugi was about to cry Jonouichi responded. "We don't know for sure, Yugi-kun. But from what I can tell, what she wrote on the wall wasn't her thoughts."

Honda analyzed the wall. " Yes. Foul language is present as well as...*gasp* fangirl japanese romaji."

Jonouichi turned to Honda. "You're saying that the fangirls that love us, wrote this? I knew there was something some of them fangirls were hiding. Yugi! Take care of Anzu. Me and Honda are going for a fighting spree."

Yugi stayed where he was as he pulled out his cellphone to call Kaiba, his dueling rival of al people.

In Kaiba Corporation...

Mokuba heard the office phone ring and picked it up. "Hello!"

"Mokuba? Please get Kaiba on the line! This is an emergency!"

Mokuba called his brother. "Seto!"

"What Mokuba?"

Mokuba puts the phone towards Seto. "It's from Yugi, nii-sama"

Kaiba spoke in his usual cold voice. "What reason do you have for calling me in the middle of my computer work?"

"Anzu is dying from blood loss! Do you have something that can get us to the nearest hospital?"

Kaiba was shocked. Sure He didn't like Anzu one bit, but that doesn't mean he would refuse to help his rival, who he owed a lot to. He put the phone down and sent the medics to the location. He placed a GPS locator in Yugi's cell phone when he fixed Yugi's phone so that helped the medics find the location faster.

The hospital (yes a timeskip but by few minutes)...

Yugi sat outside the waiting room, crying to himself. _Please stay alive, Anzu. I don't know what I'll do without you._

Jonouichi and Honda arrived alond with Miho on a wheel chair. "Miho heard what happened. Miho wished Anzu will be alive too, Yugi-kun."

The nurse came out with Mai. " Thank you for donating some blood for the girl."

Mai winked at the nurse and replied, "No problem. She's a friend of mine."

Jonouichi went towards Mai and asked her, "You're the doner?"

"Yes. I saw some people taking Anzu into the hospital truck. I wanted to do all I can to help her."

"Yugi Moto," the nurse called.

Yugi went inside and saw Anzu sitting upright on her hospital bed. Yugi went to sit near her. "How's your arms and legs, Anzu-chan?"

"Eh? They're fine. Getting better."

"Great!...Um..Anzu?"

"What is it Yugi-kun?"

"There's something I want to tell you as I can't hide it anymore from you."

"What would that be, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi went towards her ear and whispered. "Aishiteru, Anzu."

Anzu. "How long did you-"

Before she could say anymore, Yugi places his mouth towards hers to make a kiss, his first one in his life. He moved his mouth and responded, "I have loved you since junior high."

Anzu placed a smile as she picked Yugi up to hug him. "Aishiteru, Yugi-kun!"

This made Yugi blush like that carnival date when they were in their swimsuits. Man did Yugi feel lucky to have a girlfriend with an awesome body as she wears her two piece.

"Anzu? You can put me down now. You know I get embarrassed when picked up."

"Eh? Sorry, Yugi. Do you wanna go now?"

"Sure. Can you can move?"

"Positive. One hundred percent."

"Promise that you won't try to kill yourself?"

"Yes, king of games."

"Great! Cause I'd rather lose my fans than lose the perfect girl."

The two held their hands together and walked out the hospital room and went off with their friends.

* * *

Mana/DMG: Anime-chan! Can you reincarnate us? It felt empty for me and Atem eversince Mahad and Kisara left the afterlife (No shipping intended).

Otaku Sama: She's planning to. Just wait.


End file.
